


【Brujay/Batfamily】小甜饼惨案

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Brujay/Batfamily】小甜饼惨案

杰森收到了一个意外的包裹，快递员把盒子交到他手上的时候表情诡异，低头才发现寄件人明明白白写着布鲁斯•韦恩的名字。他用了五秒钟怀疑布鲁斯被绑架了，又发消息给提姆确认。  
“不op&……%￥#”提姆给他回了语义不明的消息，杰森仔细扫描过快递之后打开了它，一个黑色的包装盒以及特别而熟悉的香味。  
哦，阿福的小甜饼。杰森快速拆掉了拙劣的包装，分装成两袋的小饼干落在他眼里，他从其中一袋中抽出一张字条，“我替你尝过了，很不错。”果不其然所有香喷喷的小甜饼上都有一个明显的缺口。  
“去你的老头子，为什么就剩四个了，你他妈偷吃了多少！”杰森边骂着边把剩下的小甜饼扔进嘴里。这不算间接接吻。  
另外一袋的味道比较奇怪，也比较完整，他怀疑阿福使用了新的配方，效果并不理想，不过清扫完毒品贩子后饥肠辘辘的胃并不在意，很快两包小甜饼下了肚。  
“小翅膀！”迪克的声音突然从通讯器里传出，咳嗽和痛呼也一并传来，他听起来像是受了伤，“回庄园来！快点！别——”  
杰森把枪别回腰间，在迪克能哀嚎完之前挂掉了通讯，赶路永远比听迪基鸟废话有用得多。  
于是最后，他蜷缩着躺倒在庄园的玄关，听着迪克和提姆躺在沙发上呻吟，终于搞明白两人想说什么，“不要打开快递”“别吃小甜饼”。  
“布鲁斯亲自下厨，额……而我只顾着防止起火，没有看他往饼干里加了什么。”提姆靠在靠背上勉强休息。  
“总不能是泻药……他还偷吃了阿福做的小甜饼！”杰森向沙发蠕动了几米，胃里翻腾的疼痛让他不得不继续待在地上。  
“哦，间接接吻，你俩好变态……”迪克吐槽道，他是最早吃到小甜饼的人，也是最早度过虚脱期的人。“我和提姆都吐过两回之后，布鲁斯把剩下的小甜饼都送去了阿卡姆。”  
“他终于决定要把那群人渣毒死了吗？”杰森接过了阿福送来的温水，并且在对方关切的眼神中爬到了沙发上。“恶魔崽子呢？”  
“他把点心带到肯特家去了。”提姆锲而不舍地划着手机，“小道消息是，不止他和乔纳森中招了，连超人都食物中毒了。”  
“我要提问，为什么小翅膀你还吃到了阿福的小甜饼？我只收到了布鲁斯的黑暗料理。”迪克抬脚踹了踹杰森的沙发，他感动到泪流满面吃完了布鲁斯的手做小甜饼，然后泪流满面地进卫生间大吐特吐。  
“B把自己的小甜饼省下来给大红塞进了快递里。”提姆接话，接着他突然脸色铁青地跑进了卫生间。  
杰森某种程度上感觉自己受到了重视，每个人都有布鲁斯的小甜饼没什么的，能从他嘴里抢出阿福做的才是真爱，即使那已经被啃过了。  
“你的表情好恶心，你在回忆什么？”迪克把贱兮兮的脸凑过去，得到了杰森一发软绵绵的头槌。“滚开，不然我就把老家伙冲的咖啡给你喝。”  
“我的咖啡？”布鲁斯慢悠悠的声音突然出现在背后，他一把抓住杰森条件反射击来的手肘，“回屋去，迪克。”接着借力把杰森抗在了肩膀上，在大腿承受了对方没有收力的一脚后，布鲁斯用力顶了一下杰森疼痛的胃部，男孩的反抗突然平息了，布鲁斯有时候觉得自己像个驯兽师，而他没有说出口从而避免了毁灭性的争吵。  
杰森被晕乎乎地扔到床上，“我胃好痛！滚开，别靠近我你这个色情狂！”  
布鲁斯举着胃药抿紧了嘴，他把水杯和药递给了对方，昏暗的床头灯勉强提供了视野。“什么玩意，催情药？”杰森投来了质疑和谴责的眼神。  
“你说得我像个没责任心的嫖客。”布鲁斯叹气道。  
“你难道不是吗。”杰森气冲冲地怼回去，自从他和布鲁斯的关系曝光之后，迪克的眼神就总是色色的，而达米安会抓准每一分每一秒挖苦他，杰森一时没忍住吼道“你个熊孩子还是我生得呢！”惊到了路过的提姆和布鲁斯。“我还不知道你想生个孩子。”布鲁斯回应道，这成了杰森在他的兄弟那里一整年的笑柄。  
“把药喝了，止痛的。”布鲁斯强硬地扣着他的下巴，药片灌进去的时候杰森感到了心理作用的强大力量，胃没有那么痛了。  
“你在小甜饼里加了泻药吗？”杰森四仰八叉地躺着，享受布鲁斯给他换下衣服然后钻进了对方怀里，他怀疑药里有吐真剂，但是他真的很喜欢布鲁斯的体温。  
何况对方在躺下之后就开始轻轻揉着他饱受折磨的肚子。“我加了巧克力粉，它过期了，还有黄油，应该也是过期的。”  
“阿福怎么会留过期的食材在家。”  
“是我私藏的，”为了不让阿福发现，“藏到过期。”布鲁斯面不改色地解释，杰森听到他加快的心跳声后大笑出声。  
杰森很快在按摩中睡了过去，他埋在布鲁斯胸前轻轻打着呼噜，布鲁斯揉着他的肚子觉得像是在揉一只露出肚皮的猫。  
第二天中午杰森从主卧冲出，他抓起墙上的装饰剑扔向布鲁斯，并且从二楼一跃而下冲出大门，“我再也他妈不要回来了你这个色情狂！”  
“只有我一个人注意到小翅膀错穿了布鲁斯的裤子吗？”迪克吃着午饭盯着被撞开的大门。  
“B也注意到了，他看起来欲言又止。”提姆端起咖啡离开，“别笑得太大声，他还在楼上。”  
迪克迸发出了爆笑，他被罚了一天的特训，但是他获得了一整周的快乐：早上布鲁斯因为穿不了杰森的裤子所以光着腿追出来的。

END  
————————————————————-  
复建期沙雕短打（靠  
梗源自叨叨记账布鲁斯发的叨叨快递，上面有一个小甜饼写着“我替你尝过了，很不错”  
朋友发给我的时候我爆笑


End file.
